1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
As mobile terminals are miniaturized, many touch panel schemes for the more convenient input by a user have been used. A touch panel is referred to as an input device allowing a user to input a command as the user touches instructions, which are displayed on a screen of an image display device, with a hand or a tool. The touch panel is a substitute technology for a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad, which is a conventional input device, and the utilization range of the touch panel has been continuously enlarged.
Because the touch panel has a weak characteristic against static electricity, the discharge of electricity, or moisture, components may be damaged or the performance may be deteriorated under the above circumstance, so problems exist when designing the touch panel. Particularly, the touch panel is affected by electrostatic discharge (ESD) caused in the fabrication process or in use. When the ESD occurs, the touch panel may be erroneously operated, and various devices provided on the touch panel may be damaged, so that the workability may be degraded.
As a prior art, there is Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-0023829 (published on Feb. 27, 2014).
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.